Sango's Confession
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: After another one of Miroku's 'wandering hand moments', Sango storms off into the forest to cool off. What she doesn't expect is that she will learn something about her self, and her relationship dealing with the perverted monk.


Hello, this is a one shot fic that I made. I know that it is short, but I made this for a challenge on another site. I think I did a good job, so I decided to post it. Please don't flame me or anything if it's bad, because that will not help me get any better with my writting. You can defintly give me constructive critism and praises if it is good, but flames I will not like. Ok, I hope you guys like this story.

Disclamier: I do not know Sango or Mirkou or anyother character from Inuyasha, because ifI did...it would be scary.

**'Talking'  
**_'Thinking'  
_"Dreaming'

There was a sound of flesh against flesh, followed by a horrible scream of pain. Miroku was on the ground of the forest with a great big red mark on his face. Sango got up and said "**I'm going for a walk**." she then stomps off into the forest leaving the poor monk on the ground, twitching.

Sango walks furiously into the forest and thinks '_That pervert gets worse every day! One day, one day is all I ask! Can't he just be a normal monk for one day?'_

She normally didn't get this upset when Miroku would touch her, but today she wasn't in any mood for his antics. Sango was having a bad day, especially after the nightmare she had. She could remember it so vividly.

_Dream_

_Sango was in a field of flowers. She bent down to pick some when she saw her brother running towards her. She stood up and waved to him and tried to call out to him, but she couldn't. Her voice was gone. He was running towards her, but every time he would take a step forwards it seemed he would move a few feet backwards._

_The sky grew dark and there above her was Naraku. She couldn't move. Then came Miroku to the rescue. He was using his wind tunnel, when something went wrong. Sango's eyes widened when she saw the hole in Miroku's hand growing bigger before her eyes._

_Sango could move and she was running towards him, but it seemed like she was running in slow motion, while Miroku's hand seemed to be stuck in fast forward._

_By the time she reached him, he had been swallowed up by his own hand, and was gone. Sango started to cry and then she heard that horrible laugh. She looked up and saw Naraku directly above her. Naraku then said "All of the men in your life, who you love, are gone, and you couldn't do anything to stop it."_

_End Dream_

When Sango woke up she was covered in sweat and she didn't want to talk to anyone. So when they were settling in for the night, tonight, after a hard day of saving a village from some demons, it was no wonder Sango reacted the way she did after Miroku felt her but.

Sango just kept walking faster. _'I can't stand it when he does that! He is such a pervert!_' she thinks. Then she stops walking and ponders what she just thought. _'But...maybe it's my fault. Maybe if I had asked him to stop, instead of hitting him, he would stop. But...do I really want him too? Is that why I never asked him to stop?_'

Sango sat against a tree and thought, aloud "**Could it be I like him? No way! I can't like that pervert monk! He's so...so...arrggg!"**

Sango slammed her fist into the dirt. "**He makes me so mad!"** She then cooled herself down. Then she thought _'But...he is a gentlemen, most of the time, when he doesn't glomp me or try to feel me up; and he is a great fighter and a very caring man.'_ she sighs.

"**Maybe I do like him...maybe even...love him."** she says and then she gasps. She can't believe she just said that. Then she realizes that it wasn't what Naraku said, in her dream, that scared her but what happened to Miroku. She was afraid of losing him.

Her eyes widened at this and she began to cry. _'I'm afraid I'll lose him without telling him my true feelings towards him!_' she thinks. She cryies some more and then she settles down.

"**I must tell him my true feelings for him, before it's too late!"** Sango says with confidence in her voice. She wipes her tears and stands up. She is about to run but then stops and looks around. She forgets where the camp is. Sango sighs and decides to run to her left.

She runs for what seems like forever and finds herself back at camp. Everyone turns and looks at her. She looks at Miroku and smiles a shy smile at him. He gives her his famous smile, which makes her blush. Sango then takes in a deep breath and sits next to him.

They sit there in silence. The others decide to go to bed and before Miroku is about to turn in, Sango asks to talk to him.

They both sit next to each other, silence for a few minutes. Then, Sango is about to tell Miroku what she feels deeply in her soul. How she loves him and is afraid to lose him. Then it happens. She feels Miroku's hand on her butt. Sango's face and eyes grow red with anger and she knocks him out cold.

Sango then thinks to herself, as she walks away from the unconious monk to sleep, '_I should wait until tommorrow, when he feels better, the pervert._' she then smiles to herself and giggles, before she falls to sleep.

The End

Hope you guys liked it! .


End file.
